


In The Middle Of The Night

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're both supposed to be asleep. You're definitely not supposed to be wrecking the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Middle Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 13: Midnight

He wakes up in the dark and the first thing he notices is that he's not in his room, this is not his bed, the space all around him just feels … _wrong_ , too big, there are noises too close and unfamiliar, and he lies very, very still, and feels very, very scared.

And then he starts waking up a little more and he starts remembering: he's at Kurt's house. They're having a sleepover and the reason the bed feels so weird is because it's not a bed, it's a cot pushed up next to Kurt's bed, the noises he hears are the sounds of his best friend breathing right there next to him.

It's okay, it's all okay, he's in Kurt's room and Kurt is right there and everything is _okay_. And yet he's still a little cold from waking up scared and suddenly he just wants to go home.

He can't go home. It's the middle of the night and everyone is asleep, his mom will be asleep at home in their house where everything is nice and safe and familiar. Why did he want to do this so badly? It had seemed like such a good idea, spending a night at Kurt's house, but now he doesn't think so anymore because he misses his mom and his bed and his house and the sheets smell wrong and it's still so dark, and he's still _scared_.

There is hardly any time to realize that he's going to cry before the first tear rolls thickly down his cheek, and he turns over onto his side to hide his face in the pillow as the first sob escapes his throat.

“Blaine?” a voice says next to him, and he shakes his head weakly; now he's not just scared, he's _embarrassed_.

“Blaine, are you okay?” Kurt asks again, and Blaine can't lift his head from the pillow, but he cries more quietly now, trying very hard to stop altogether.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Kurt wants to know, and Blaine takes a deep breath before wiping his face on the pillow and lifting his head a little.

“No.”

There is some shuffling, and then Kurt's bedside lamp is switched on and the room gets a little brighter, a little more like the room he and Kurt have played in so many afternoons before.

“Are you homesick?” Kurt asks, and he looks concerned. “Because mom said you might get homesick -”

Blaine nods and feels the tears well up again, fights them down bravely. “I woke up and I didn't know where I was,” he tries to explain.

“Oh.” Kurt nods, seems to think about it, and then his face lights up as he looks at Blaine. “But you know now, right? You're okay?”

Blaine doesn't say anything, just breathes through the tight feeling in his chest and lowers his eyes. Kurt's face falls again.

“Can we leave the light on?” Blaine asks, and this is _so embarrassing_ , but he can't ask Kurt to wake his dad to take him home in the middle of the night, he can't do that...

“Sure,” Kurt promises, asks, “Do you want a hug? I always get a hug when I had a nightmare.”

Blaine doesn't point out again that it wasn't a nightmare, instead just nods his head carefully, because yes, a hug actually does sound good. He likes hugs.

Kurt shuffles forward on the bed until he's half on Blaine's cot, then puts his short arms around him and pulls him to his chest, holding on tight and swaying them a little the way Blaine always sees Kurt's mom hug Kurt when he is sad or crying.

He sniffles and hugs Kurt back and feels a little less upset.

“I could make you chocolate milk,” Kurt offers. “Mom says chocolate makes people happy when they're sad.”

“I love chocolate,” Blaine says, and lets go of Kurt to smile at him. “Thank you!”

“I'd make hot chocolate but I'm not supposed to use the stove on my own,” Kurt tells him, scrambling off of Blaine's cot and picking up his fluffy red slippers from the floor to pull them on over his bare feet. “Do you maybe want to come with me?” he asks, looking up at Blaine. “I don't want you to be scared again. And you can help me!”

Blaine nods quickly and climbs off the bed after Kurt, slides his feet into his own slippers that his mom made him pack in his overnight bag. They're new and they look like frogs and he kind of loves them.

Kurt takes his hand as they walk downstairs, slow and very, very quiet because they don't want to wake up Kurt's parents. Blaine is not sure they're exactly supposed to be walking around in the middle of the night, but he trusts that Kurt knows what he's doing. Maybe at Kurt's house people get up all the time to get chocolate milk at midnight.

In the kitchen, Kurt switches on the lights and closes the door and then turns to Blaine with a triumphant smile. “I'm pretty sure we still have cookies too! Do you want cookies? I want cookies!”

Blaine beams at him and forgets to be scared any longer.

**

He's sitting with his back to the counter, head tilted up and eyes squinted narrow as Kurt tries to throw cookie crumbs into his mouth from several feet away when the door opens.

Blaine closes his mouth immediately and feels just a little bit funny again as Mr. Hummel suddenly appears in the door frame – he's pretty sure they're not _actually_ supposed to be up right now.

“Well, what do we have here?” Kurt's dad says and gives them a stern look that makes Blaine feel guilty at once, but Kurt just looks up at his father, the look on his face no less firm as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“We were just having a snack!”

“Kurt, it's after midnight,” his dad says and crouches down to meet Kurt's eyes. “You're both supposed to be asleep. You're definitely not supposed to be wrecking the kitchen; who's gonna clean up this mess now?”

“We were just getting _milk_ , dad, oh my _god_ ,” Kurt says, and Blaine, for the first time since they came downstairs, takes a good look around.

And swallows heavily.

There's chocolate syrup all over the counter and the floor, a puddle of spilled milk in front of the fridge, cookie crumbs _everywhere_ , even in his hair as he finds out upon lowering his head and showering his knees with chocolate chips and pieces of cookie.

“It was my fault,” he speaks up, quietly, but Kurt and his dad stop arguing to turn and look at him.

“No, it wasn't,” Kurt starts, “We were just -”

“I woke up and I wasn't feeling well and we wanted -”

“Hey, it's okay buddy,” Kurt's dad says and smiles at him. “I'm not mad at you. I just need the two of you to clean up this mess now and then go right back to bed, okay? I'll help you take care of the worst of it now, and tomorrow Kurt can help me clean the rest. Right now, we don't wanna wake Kurt's mom, all right? Can we do that?”

Blaine nods his head, lowers his eyes. “Yeah,” he whispers.

“We really just wanted some chocolate milk,” Kurt says again, sounding stubborn. “I just wanted Blaine to feel better!”

Burt nods, pats Kurt's shoulder, then ruffles Blaine's hair which just makes more crumbs fall out of it and scatter across the floor. “I'm proud of you for taking care of your friend, Kurt,” he says. “And I'm sorry you weren't feeling well, Blaine. Helping out a friend is always okay, all right?” he says, looking at both of them intently, and Blaine nods slowly when he sees Kurt do the same. “Just don't destroy the kitchen in the process.”

“Okay, dad,” Kurt says with a sigh and Blaine smiles because they're not in trouble. He likes staying over at Kurt's house.

They still have to clean up all the syrup and the milk and the crumbs and then Blaine has to brush out his hair over the sink because more crumbs keep falling out, and Kurt laughs at him, but he doesn't mind. He knows Kurt isn't making fun of him.

Then they both have to brush their teeth again before Kurt's dad finally sends them off to bed, waits until they're settled before he turns off the light and leaves.

By the time they're safely tucked in under the covers and turned on their sides so they're facing each other, all Blaine feels is sleepy and content and he can't stop smiling, sleepovers are _awesome_.

“I've never had cookies at midnight before,” he whispers, afraid to be too loud and make them get in trouble after all.

“No,” Kurt agrees, “Me either. It was fun!”

“Thank you,” Blaine says, because he remembers that he hasn't said it yet.

“Anytime,” Kurt promises.

Blaine falls asleep smiling.


End file.
